doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who: The Clock Strikes Thirteen/The New Doctor Part 1
This the first episode of Doctor Who: The Clock Strikes Thirteen. Script The Regeneration The Twelfth Doctor is in the TARDIS. Twelfth Doctor: I can't believe that Clara and Danny have married and they no longer travel with me. The Cloister Bell rings and the TARDIS spins through the Time Vortex. Twelfth Doctor: Oh TARDIS, don't be difficult! The Twelfth Doctor's hands start to glow. Twelfth Doctor: Oh not now, please. Wait a few hundred- The Twelfth Doctor regenerates. Doctor: Oh. That was a shame. I liked him. Oh well, I wonder what I look like? The Doctor picks up a hand mirror and takes a look. Doctor: It will do. The TARDIS lands at UNIT HQ. Kate Stewart and her daughter Catherine are standing in front. Catherine: Mum! It's him! It's the Doctor... Kate: The TARDIS... The Doctor steps out. Doctor: Kate! I've just regenerated! Kate: I can see. Catherine: I know all about you, Doctor. 1968, the Cyberman invasion. 1983, Grandpa goes to Gallifrey. 2013, the whole Zygon business. Doctor: Kate, did you tell her about Omega? Kate: Yes. Doctor: And Zodin? Kate: No. That hasn't happened yet. Doctor: OK. The Doctor collapses and Kate catches him. Kate: Cathy, get the Doctor a cup of tea and a pillow. Doctor: Six sugars and no milk! Kate: Doctor, are you all right? Doctor: No. Five mins later, Catherine comes back with a cup of tea and a pillow. Doctor: Thank you. Catherine: How's he doing? Kate: I'm not sure. He seems weak. Doctor: She's trying to get out. But she can't. She's worried that no one will accept her. She has too many bad memories of the last time... The Doctor falls asleep. Catherine: Mum, what does it mean? Kate: I'm not sure. But it's something important. It always is with him. Anyway, we've got a coded message. Catherine: From where? Kate: Looks like something the Doctor would be able to decode. Doctor: This is a message from Gallifrey, we've kept in contact with you from the Rassilon business. Four hundred and fifty years ago, the Doctor froze us in a pocket universe. But we need to get out. Help us, please help us. Catherine: What? Kate: I think he's decoding something. Kate and Catherine walk away and the Doctor wakes up. Doctor: Reply, I need to write a reply. The Doctor gets a piece of paper and a pencil and starts writing: "Dear Time Lords, I presume your message was for UNIT. They wouldn't be able to translate it without me. If you want me to help, send me your current coordinates and I'll save you. Signed, the Doctor." Doctor: There! Nice and short. Now to find a space/time opening. The Doctor gets out his sonic screwdriver and scans the location. Doctor: Ah, an opening at the top of Big Ben. The EmergencyCategory:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor The Doctor is at the top of Big Ben. Doctor: Right, there doesn't seem to be an opening here. Better get down. Kate and Catherine are at the bottom. Kate: Doctor! What are you doing? Doctor: Coming down! The Doctor starts coming down but he accidentally lets go of the rope. Catherine: Doctor! To Be Continued!